Twotter Chapter 1: Spotlight and Encounters
by Mouthieee
Summary: The Cullens are at Hogwarts and in this chapter, Harry is making a move on Bella and Edward catches them in the act... This is only chapter 1 and there's more to come....Please review it and be honest! I really want to know what people think!


She stared out the window as the frost creeped along the edge of the glass. The snowflakes with their intricate designs, drifted slowly to the ground. The gloomy sky promised nothing but snow and cold weather. A floorboard creaked about 75 feet away as it was stepped upon. Quiet padding, most likely inaudible by humans, was the only sound filling the dimly lit room. Pretending she couldn't hear the footsteps, she stayed turned towards the window. A hand touched her shoulder.

"Oh!" she said as she spun around, pulling off the startled look extremely well.

"I'm sorry, Bella. I hadn't meant to scare you,"

"Harry! It's a pleasure to see you. I was only frightened for a second. No worries." Bella held her breath as Harry ran his fingers through his hair. _Stop it!_ She yelled at Harry in her mind…_I don't want to eat you! _A raging fire burned in her throat. Harry inhaled deeply. _No! _Bella screamed in her head. _Don't_ _you exha-! _Harry breathed out through his mouth, fogging up the window. She hadn't realized how close the were standing.

"Oh! Does my breath smell that bad? I would hope not," Harry murmured.

"Not at all," Bella said still holding her breath. "It's just that your exhale made the room a little colder."

"I see. My apologies, Bella. Would you like my jacket?"

Bella not wanting to be rude accepted it. Harry's eyes darted around the room, and he seemed uneasy.

"Is something wrong, Harry?"

"Uhm, Bella? Can I- uhm… Never mind. It's nothing," he said.

"Spit it out, Harry! I promise I won't laugh if that's what you're thinking I'll do."

"No! That's not what I think at all! Ohkay… Here I go… Bella can I tell you something?" asked Harry. Bella nodded, giving Harry her full attention. "Bella, you're beautiful. Your white, porcelain skin. Your cascading brown locks. Your eyes right now look like black, endless pits that would take me to heaven. When your eyes are golden, they're like huge vats of honey. The sweetest, purest honey. You have more grace than the lithest ballerina. Your vivacious curves could make any blind man see. I've never seen anything more lovely than you."

As Harry finished confessing his love to Bella, she felt something hard press into her back. She glanced behind herself and saw that she was against the window of the Gryffindor common room she was gazing out of earlier. Harry's hands were on her hips. His face was awfully close to hers, and she didn't like where this was going.

Bella, you're more beautiful that Cho, Ginny, Fleur, and anyone else in this world. I can resist you no longer."

Bella was in a state of panic. Where was Edward? He had been hunting but surely he could hear Harry's thoughts! She didn't like the sensuality that was being foisted upon her. Hogwarts didn't know that the Cullens were vampires so Bella being super strong might freak Harry out.

Harry's green eyes were boring into her black ones. She was so thirsty. _I don't think anyone would mind if I had just a little sip. I mean, I could stop. I didn't have to completely drain him_, Bella thought.

Harry leaned in for a kiss, and Bella didn't pull back. He smelled so good to her, so good that she couldn't keep herself from doing the grotesque deed. His mouth was almost to hers when a hand reached out and pulled Harry off of her. It was Edward. _Thank God for Edward! Bella thought. Her euphoria quickly faded away when she saw the murderous look on Edward's face as he towered over Harry._

"What's going on here?" Edward growled. He had removed his hand from Harry's shoulder, probably to keep from crushing it. Jasper, Emmett, and Jacob were standing in the doorway, monitoring the situation.

"What's it to you, Cullen? Come to steal the spotlight again?" Harry remarked, sneering.

"I've never stolen your spotlight, Potter, When the Half-Blood Prince movie comes out in July, you'll have your precious little light back."

"On the contrary, when New Moon hits theaters in November, you'll be basking in the glo-"

"Never mind that! What were you doing with my Bella?" Edward was ballistic. Unequivocally tired of the fame game, he just wanted answers.

"What do you mean "My Bella"? Do you two have a thing going on?"

"We're married, Potter," Edward replied. "Surely she told you that."

"MARRIED?!?!" Harry shouted. "She never said anything about marriage!" Harry regained his composure, and smirked. "Well obviously she isn't too satisfied with you since she came crawling to me." Edward had been about to lunge at Harry's throat when Jasper and Emmett shot across the room to hold him back.

"No! Edward, this isn't true! Please don't listen to him! It's all a pretense!" Bella cried.

"You act as if I don't this, love," Edward said in his crazed voice.

"Edward! You need to get control of your woman… If she were my girl, I would be giving the orders."

That was when Bella's vision went red. Edward had started chastising Harry, but she couldn't hear him. The roar in her ears was too great. Her hands clenched and unclenched; a snarl ripping through her throat. Jasper must have felt the change in her disposition go from frightened to hostile because his head snapped up. Edward heard Jasper's thoughts and hopped out of his fighting stance, and started walking over to Bella.

"Bella, love? Are you alright?" Bella's head was down, and she was shaking terribly. She did not answer Edward, but Harry's comment.

"No one talks to me or my husband in that manner. I'm not his mistress or his little play thing… I'm his wife. If you can't get that through your head, I'll do it for you."

"Ooo, I' so scared," Harry muttered.

That was the last straw for Bella. She had begun to jump, her fingers like claws aiming for Harry's face, when Jacob slammed her into the window.

"C'mon, Bells, don't do this. Your record is still clean. Don't ruin it on this scumbag," Jacob grunted. Holding Bella back was a hard thing to do.

"Nobody will care if my record gets dirty when they find out it's this creep I killed, she growled. This chick was livid. Her teeth were bared. Her eyes were bugged, She was scratching the mess out of Jacob's arms. She was finally behaving like a newborn. Restraining Bella was starting to be too much. She almost slipped from Jacob's grasp. This time, when he slammed Bella into the window, the glass shattered. Bella and Jacob were falling to the ground. If Bella hadn't been snarling, she might have looked like a beautiful rag doll plummeting to the courtyard_._


End file.
